Can't Run Away From the Past
by Puzan
Summary: its been a year since Misaki left Akihiko and they finally meet each other again, but with a little surprise, how will the two get back together?
1. Meet Again

Me: hey everyone :3 Puzan here, remember what I said about a new story coming? Well, this is it!^^ ok this story was inspired from an RP me and a friend did and I wanted to type it up and share it for everyone to read it ^_^ so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, god damn it I whish I did!

It has been a year since Takahashi Misaki has left the great author Usami Akihiko, he felt like he was nothing but a bother to him.

So he left so he wouldn't get in the way of the writer's success.

Man how he missed the pervert a lot.

During that time after he left Usagi-san, he worked at Kusama's orphanage, where he met a little girl named Cassie.

She was so attached with him that everywhere he went she followed.

Soon after a while maybe like three months of working there, he adopted her.

Oh how happy she was when he adopted her, she tackled him hugging him tight saying "I'm going home with mommy!"

He was happy to see her happy.

That was a year ago, and now here they are walking down the street holding hands after having a fun day at the park.

He smiled down at her.

She blushed a bit looking back up at him smiling shyly at him.

"what should we eat?" he asked her

She thought for a second "onigiri!" she chimed happily.

"ok lets go home then." he said while walking the way home.

What he didn't know is the past never dies.

Usagi-san was walking the same direction that they were leaving to go and publish a new BL novel.

As he passed them he didn't notice that he dropped the manuscript.

Cassie noticed, and being the nice girl that she was she picked it up and tried to catch up to him "Mr. wait! You dropped this!"

Usagi turned around and saw her holding his soon to be book, he smiled.

"thank you" he said while taking the paper away from her.

Misaki came up behind her, panting slightly " Cassie, don't run off-" he was cut off when he sees Akihiko.

Misaki quickly grabbed Cassie's hand gently. " lets go now" he said pulling her along still being gentle.

Before he could get far enough Usagi-san grabbed him by the arm "Misaki…" he said with sad pain eyes piercing into his eyes.

Misaki looks at him "L-Let me go." frowning a bit 'No, no. No. NO. Seeing him again is very bad!!' he thought.

Cassie soon realize what was happening and starts hitting Usagi's arm "let go of my mommy!" she yelled.

"Ah, don't hit him, Cassie!" he prayed her hands away from him with his free hand. "...Please let go of﻿ my hand, Usami-san.." he wasn't using the nickname.

Usagi's heart ache when he didn't use the nickname, as he let go he notice how Misaki and Cassie looked so much alike.

He didn't do it with anyone else, did he?

Misaki quickly turns his back to Akihiko, making sure he doesn't let himself change his mind.

' Just leave now. Damn it, damn it! This was not supposed﻿ to happen...his eyes...so sad...oh god…' he thought.

He pulls Cassie along with and hurriedly starts walking home, he didn't dare to look back at Akihiko.

That didn't stop the pain expression to appear on his face though.

Cassie saw how sad Misaki was "Mommy, is something wrong?" she asked concern in her voice.

He realizes how worried he's making his daughter, he didn't want that.

He took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on his face.

" D-don't worry, Cassie. I was just thinking." he said while patting her head.

They finally arrive to their apartment.

Me: ok first chapter^^ not so good but in a work in-progress! The second chapter might be up soon, I don't know, hope you liked it :3


	2. phone call

Me: hey! Here we are! Second chapter! ^_^ ok I tried to make this longer, don't know how that went, so anyway please enjoy of the second chapter of Can't Run Away From the Past :3.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything but my character Cassie

As the two went inside, the little girl ran to the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner!" she chimed trying to find the things she needs to cook, oh boy.

Misaki followed her "hold on a moment Cassie." he said while helping her looking for ingredients and make dinner with her.

On the other side of town.

Usagi way lying on his couch, trying to think of a chapter for another book of his, he couldn't think of anything.

He still was hung up on Misaki and how much the girl looked like him, he could've have done it with someone else, right?

Someone knocked on his door, "hey Akihiko! I brought over that stew you wanted." it was Takahiro's voice.

Usagi got up and opened the door to see his best friend. "thanks Takahiro" he said while taking the stew.

"Your welcome."

Before he was about to say goodbye, Usagi noticed a ribbon gem on Takahiro's shirt. "hey, where did you get that?" he asked while pointing at it.

He blinks and looks to where he's﻿ pointing at.

"Oh, this? Cassie made it for me, she's such an adorable kid. I'm amazed she looks so much like Misaki. It's almost scary." he laughed.

Then he finally understood.

"he adopted a kid?"

He blinks. "You didn't know? He worked for an orphanage for a month, Cassie got attached to him and he ended up taking her home."

So there's a chance that he didn't do it with someone else.

"He got her almost a year ago. Anyway, i shall go now. Minami is waiting in the﻿ car." he smiles and turns to leave.

A wave of relief washed over Usagi after hearing that.

Back to Misaki's place

It was bed time now and Misaki was tucking Cassie in.

"sleep tight" he smiled at her.

"night mommy" she smiled back at him, holding her arms up for a hug.

He hugs her then leaves ,the room.

Flopping down on the couch he runs his fingers through his hair.

He couldn't help but think about Akihiko…. "Usagi-san….." he mumbled his name.

leaning back with a sigh he touches his chest slightly, closing his eyes at the ache.

' Usagi-san...I just﻿ know...I'm..…' swallows as he mumbles to himself "in love with him…"

The phone rang.

He answers it "hello?"

"Misaki…" it was Usagi's voice.

His eyes widen a bit. "U-u...Usami-san." chewing on his lip "What do you want?"

"Misaki…I want you" moans were heard in the background.

He blushed darkly as Akihiko's moans went straight to his groan* "W-w-what the heck are you saying?!"

Cringes a bit. '

Oh god, oh fuck. What the heck!' he said creaming in his head.

"I would like for you to join me" even though he couldn't see it, but Misaki knew that the older man was smirking on the other end.

He unbuttons his pants, pulling out﻿ his erect cock while blushing darkly with a frown

"W-what do you want me to do, exactly?" he mutters.

The invisible smirk grew bigger

"I want you to imagine that its me doing this to you…ngh" he answered with a slight moan

He closes his eyes and wraps his fingers﻿ around it, hesitantly starts to pump it slightly.

"Nnngh~" he was chewing on his lip to keep the moans from coming out.

The moans grew louder on the other end of the phone.

after a while he cums finally letting﻿ his voice out completely but still being low tough* "U-usagi-s-san~!"

"Miskai~!" the older man came also panting a bit.

Panting a bit he hangs up, and tosses the phone on the table hugging his knees and cries into them silently.

He needed to calm down. He quickly went to the bathroom and found a injector and heroin, he needed this to forget.

He injected it in himself.

He felt the drug working already, everything started to spin.

He just want the memories to go away.

Breathing heavily he goes and turns on the shower on extreme hot and gets inside. crying for threw the whole time in the shower.

He gets out and changes into his pajamas and goes to bed.

' I can't look this depressed tomorrow, Cassie will get worried!' he thought while slapping﻿ his cheek lightly to make sure he does not look to sad.

He falls asleep.

Me: ok that was still short but hey! I finally got in another chapter! :D oh my Misaki is using drugs! O.O ok sorry if I did the heroin part bad, I really don't know the effects of it so don't yell at me please?. The third one will be coming when I type it up ok? Cya next time!


	3. visit

_Me: chapter 3! Yayz!!! Lolz ok I won't be updating as much *has to do a science fair project, screwed* X_X so yeah enjoy chapter 3! drama! 3_

_As morning came Cassie was in the kitchen (trying)to make breakfast, didn't go so well._

_Misaki wakes up to the noise in the kitchen like bowls falling and eggs smashing on the floor._

_He got up and made sure he didn't look sad before entering the kitchen._

_As he entered his clean kitchen, wait let me restate that, ONCE clean kitchen because all he saw was a egged covered Cassie whisking eggs in a messy kitchen._

"_ah Cassie let me help you with that" he said as he took the whisk from the girl's hand and stirred the eggs._

_After breakfast was made and eaten, he cleaned up whatever mess she made; cleaned up her and took her to school._

_As he came home he flops down__﻿ __on the couch and sighs._

_The door bell rang._

_Confused, he answers the door, the one and only Akihiko is standing at his doorway with determination in his eyes to get his love back._

_Usagi pins him against the wall so he doesn't__﻿ __get away and stares into his eyes "Misaki…"_

"_U-u...U-usami-san." he stuttered the name._

"_don't call me that, it doesn't sound right coming from you" he hated that Misaki wasn't calling him by the nickname._

_Misaki's eyes slightly wide and glances away, so he can't look at Usagi with such a stern look on his face "U-usagi...-s-san…"_

"_Misaki, don't look away.…" he said with a stern voice._

_He was shivering, his heart beating fast from having his voice so close, this was just too much._

_He glances back to him, his green eyes looking lonley and__﻿ __regretful._

_Usagi's eyes soften at the boy, he cups his angelic face and pulls him into a gentle kiss._

_The younger man closes his__﻿ __eyes, tear drops welling up in his eyes, slowly running down his face as he kisses him back._

_Usagi gently wipes the tears away as he wraps his arms around his waist, kissing__﻿ __him deeper._

_Misaki gently grips onto his shirt, letting himself moan__﻿ __into the kiss._

_The older man kisses down to his neck, slipping a__﻿ __hand up his shirt feeling his petite body as his hands goes up to his chest and plays with his nipples ._

"_Nnn~" he closed his eyes, leaning against the__﻿ __wall._

_Usagi sucked on his__﻿ __neck marking his neck with love bites as he twists his nipples. _

"_Nnn~ Ooh~" the teen chews on his lip, his cock twitching like crazy._

_A smirk grew against his__﻿ __neck, biting his neck while grabbing his cock and starts stroking it._

_Hornily, Misaki bucks his hips "Nnnghh~ Ahh~."_

_Usagi strokes his member faster, gets down on his knees; undo his__﻿ __pants and boxers and starts sucking him off. _

_Misaki grips onto Akihiko's hair gently "U-usagi-san~!" _

_The older man sucks him faster using a lot of tongue skills driving the boy over the edge._

_He couldn't hold it any longer "U-usagi-san!!" he screams his name as he cums, pulling his hair. _

_The author drinks all__﻿ __of the cum as he stood up. "I missed that taste so much…" he licked his lips. _

_In a dazed Misaki panted softly "U-usagi-san, I ,I…" _

_Usagi looks__﻿ __up at him with burning passion of love in his eyes._

_Sadly that look wasn't return._

_The teen shook slightly as he slaps Akihiko "B-baka Usagi!!!" he yelled as he sinks down to his knees and starts sobbing. _

_The author blinks, and rubs the spot where he__﻿ __slapped him "I deserved that.…" he said as he wraps his arms around the sobbing teen. _

_He sobbed softly looking up at him "U-u-usagi-san…" leans against his shoulder, sniffling quietly._

_Usagi rubs his back gently trying to calm him down "shh…" he kisses his head gently._

"_I lo-....I lo.." he starts sobbing again and tries to slap him again "BAKA!" _

_He grabs Misaki hands before it makes contact with his face, pinning__﻿ __them down to his sides so he doesn't slap him again "Misaki…"stares into his eyes._

_Misaki closed his eyes to avoid those beautiful violet orbs "Y-you're s-so stupid!!__﻿ __W-w-why do I, I have t-to.." he trailed off._

_Usagi smiles softly "you love me don't you?" _

"_W-why wouldn't I...you...you…" he was shaking lightly "B-A-K-A!!"_

_eyes soften, Usagi kisses him gently to stop him from crying. _

_His eyes widen a bit, a few tear drops dripping off his cheek__﻿ __before he stop "Nnn…" _

_He pulls away and smiles "second__﻿ __time that worked" he implied when Takahiro first introduced his fiance on that snowy night._

_A frown grew on Misaki's face "B-baka!" he leans up and captures Akihiko's lips again. _

_shocked__﻿ __by him kissing him, he kisses back making the kiss deeper. _

_But before anything could happen Misaki breaks the kiss when he sees the clock "I-I have to go!" _

"_hm? where do you have to go?" _

_rushing around the teen answered "I__﻿ __have to get Cassie from school, they had a short day today!" he hurriedly puts on his shoes. _

"_oh, mind if I come with you?" _

"_Um....Sure." _

_Usagi gets up and dust himself off._

_As he puts on his jacket he looks to Akihiko "You do realize she might hit you or something?" rubs his eyes slightly, trying to make sure Cassie can't see that he cried. _

_The older man chuckles a bit "yeah I do realize that, I'm going to try to__﻿ __get her to like me." _

"_Well, you better. But as long as you make me sad she'll not like you at all." he was proud of himself because of that._

"_alright,__﻿ '__mommy'" the older man snickers._

_A dark blush covered the teen's face "DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOU OUT THE DOOR?!" he yells as he stomps off__﻿__. _

_Usagi just laughs quietly and follows him._

_Me: yayz! Sort a make up blowjob! :D *shot* X_X, ok the next one will be up whenever I get it up alright? Cya next time! Hoped you enjoyed this! ^_^_


	4. secrets

**Me: hey guys! :D Chidori here and with chapter 4 of Can't Run Away From the Past! Woot! Hope you guys like it^^ on with the show!**

**The two finally arrives at Cassie's school, waiting patiently for her to come out of the building. She comes out along with her best friend, Nina, as her eyes lay upon Misaki her face grew into a huge smile.**

**But that smile immediately disappeared once she saw Usagi-san, she quickly grabbed a handful of rocks and started throwing them at him.**

"**Get away from my mommy!" she screamed at him, which he blocked most of the rocks. "ah, Cassie!" Misaki grabbed her hand before more rocks were thrown "Don't throw things at him!" he yelled , he turn his head to the side and saw Nina "ah hello Nina-chan"**

"**Hi Mii Mii-chan" the blond replied with a smile. Cassie frowned "I don't like people who hurt my mommy!" her frown turned to a glare towards Usagi, somehow he felt a bit of fear some odd reason. He should defiantly feel that. (lolz)**

**Misaki knelt down to her eye level " Well, you know. Nii-chan makes me sad too you know" a blush started forming on his cheeks "A-and well..uhh...U-u-u-usagi-san is a good friend of mine."**

**She just pouted and said "fine." "I make Mii Mii-chan sad?" a worried look was on Nina's face, mistaking the word "Nii-chan" for "Nina".**

**Misaki shook his head "No, not you Nina-chan. My Nii-chan, my big brother." reassuring her, but only causing the other girl to worry. "Did Uncle Takahiro do something wrong?" concerned written on Cassie's face.**

**Not really in the mood to explain, Misaki just sighed and answered "....Not now Cassie." hiding sadness in his voice, not wanting to worry the child more. She just frowns and stops asking.**

**But, of course, curiosity fills Usagi's mind 'what's going on between Misaki and Takahiro?' he thought. The brunette takes the small girl in his arms and says goodbye to Usagi and leaves. A few moments later Nowaki came to pick up Nina.**

**A few hours, already at home, Usagi calls Misaki. After three the phone was answered "hello?" "Misaki what is going on between you and Takahiro?" he asked in a stern voice.**

**A deep sigh was heard on the other line "there's nothing going on…" Usagi wasn't giving up that easily "tell me." **

**This started to aggravate Misaki because of his persuasion "look, I won't talk about this with you." Usagi was getting impatient "if it has to do with you and Takahiro then you do have to tell" since Takahiro is his best friend and Misaki is his ex-lover, he deserves to know what's going on.**

"**I don't want to tell you Usagi-san" knowing he won't get much out of him, a frown graced the author lips and sighs "fine" and hangs up.**

**feeling a bit sad that he hung****up like that, Misaki frowned "… Fuck it." and throws the phone onto the floor. Slightly almost breaking it. 'I'm sick of this. I'll go see Nii-chan tomorrow…' he thought.**

**That wasn't a good idea though, throwing the phone because it alarmed Cassie causing her to come down from her room. "Mommy, is something wrong?" more concern than before, he silently cursed himself for worrying her.**

"**Ah, I just got a bit mad, the phone was being weird," he covers with a fake smile "And tomorrow I'm going to Nii-Chan's so you have to stay at Nina's for****a little while, is that okay?" She believed him and agreed.**

**The next day, Misaki went to Takahiro's apartment, he didn't want to though because Takahiro will just set him up with a date. Some time ago Msiaki told him he was gay, but he just ignored it and kept trying. And today Takahiro wins.**

**He reluctantly knocks on the door and thinks 'I'm just being a bother, and Cassie deserves more****then just some lousy dad she's calling "mommy"…' **

**His thoughts were cut off when Takahiro answered the door "ah, Misaki, so nice to see you!" he hugged his little brother. Misaki fidgets a bit in his brother's hold and mumble "Uhh...Nii-chan...I was thinking...that girl you were talking about, I thought maybe...It would be a good idea."**

**A smile spread across Takahiro's face "oh I'm so glad you're reconsidering it!" a fake smile was on his lips, he recently gotten very good at the fake smiles. "Yeah." **

**He gave the girls number to him. He takes it and puts it in his pocket "Thank you, Nii-chan." Bows a bit and leaves. Bought a new phone on the way to Cassie's school. **

**The walk home was very chit-chatty, at least Cassie was talking a lot. They arrive at the apartment, Cassie was looking threw her bag for something. "Mommy, look I made you something!" she gave him a pin that looks a lot like Suzuki-san.**

**He takes it, looking at it, oh how the bear reminds him so much of Usagi-san. ."...T-that's nice, Cassie. You should go to bed, it's late. And you have to be over at Nina's a little while tomorrow a****well." being a bit oblivious to the strain in his voice, she smiled and hugged him tight "ok, night mommy" and went up stairs.**

**Misaki smiles weakly and goes to his room when she's gone to bed, undresses and sits down on the bed.****Tears were already spilling when he lies down silently. 'I promise, Usagi-san....this is for the better...I promise....you can move on, you're so perfect...even if you're spoiled and perverted…' he though sadly.**

**He wrote a short text message to the author saying : Usagi-san. I won't reply when you call anymore, you need to move on from me and you need to focus on your work. Sumi-senpai problably still likes you. Please do not try to contact me again…: when he was done with the text he threw the phone on the table and curls up into a ball, crying himself to sleep.**

**On the other side of town, the author receives the message, eyes widen with pain in them. He had to get him back, no matter what.**

**Me: ok so there's some issues going on o.o will Usagi-san get his lover back? Next time on Can't Run Away from the Past!**


End file.
